Tactical Pretty Cure
Tactical Pretty Cure is a fanseries based on canon by StarQueen22 based around Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced. Story Long ago a powerful witch who took over as queen of a fantasy land rulled over it with an iron fist but the kingdom rebelled as a power cure named Cure Totem sealed her away in a book and locked it within a book but not before powers were split by the witch and turned her to crystal as she turned to crystal the book shot off through a portal to earth. Meanwhile, the book is found by a lonely motherless and bullied girl named Zola and her friends, Fable and Reese and Fable's younger brother, Daniel and with the wish of going to world like a fantasy game the children wake up in a world like their video games but split up with different wishes granted for each: Zola's mother was alive, Reese's hair was now a normal color and Daniel could walk but Fable was the only one who could see right through the lies and illusion and the witch had taken over and brain washed Zola and her father to help take over the kingdom. With the help of the spirit of Cure Totem, Fable transforms into a Cure to save the kingdom and her friends. Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Fable Adrian/Cure Licht Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Aimee Carrerro (English) A warm hearted and sweet girl who has somewhat of strong willed and with a strong sense of justice. She is protective of her younger brother Daniel even though he was shown more attention by their mother which made her jealous but kept it to herself. She seems to have a small crush on Reese. In civilian form, she amber colored hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. As Cure Licht, her hair grows to her waist turning lemon chiffon still in the ponytail and her eyes turn honey colored. Toto She is a piece of Cure Totem that turned into a rabbit like creature who helps Fable transform and fight to free her full from the crystal. Villains The Crystalights They are the villains of the series. Sinistre She is the leader of the Crystalights who was a power witch until she was sealed away in a book but uses an illusion to trick Zola into serving her forming into her wish of her mother. Zola Abore She is one of Fable's best and first friend and the one to find Sinistre. She is full under her control believing Fable is trying to take away her happiness. Famfri He is the first to attack Fable with the power of fire. Ultima She is the second to attack Fable with the power of Space and Gravity. Adramm He's the third to attack Fable with the power of Energy. Exod She is the fourth to attack Fable with the power of plants. Daphine She is the fourth and last to attack Fable with power of Illusion. Totomaions They are the monsters of the day. Family Aurora Adrian She is Fable's single mother who divorced her husband when the two were younger over Daniel's Medical problems. She works two jobs to help David's medical bills. When she comes to the fantasy world she ends up becoming a waitress at one of the pubs to keep an eye on her daughter but worries when she can't find Daniel. Daniel Adrian He is Fable's younger brother who tends to act like a spoiled brat and easily annoys her but tends to have a soft side too. Allies Reese Michaels He is one of Fable's newest friends and crush. He is a head strong and short fused young man who is Albino making his hair white and his eyes pink which made him bullied when he was younger and until this day. He always sticks up for the little guys. Holders of the Crystals They are humans from the real world who found the book themselves and were used as power sources for the world Items Fantasy Keeper A book like henshin device that also keeps the slivers of crystals. Episodes # Why am I in another world? Cure Licht is born! # Category:Fan Series